


Догони меня дракон

by JellaMontel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как рождаются новые виды народного отдыха. Пост-БПВ жизнерадостное уползалово.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Догони меня дракон

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merry Ginn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merry+Ginn).



> Написано на ФБ-2014 для fandom RA 2014.

Дел под Горой после битвы невпроворот — внутри дракон куролесил, снаружи орки побоище обеспечили, погорельцы-соседи тоже рады добавить головной боли...  
Но счастливым освободителям, несмотря ни на что, хватает времени и для веселья. Пусть даже веселиться приходится в лазарете — что за беда? Болтовне лазарет не помеха.

Вот и сейчас Фили интересуется, сидя у постели выздоравливающего — и потому скучающего отчаянно — Торина:  
— ...а я все спросить хотел, чего это у нас в холле пол золотой? Видно же, что залили недавно.  
— Оооо, — смеется Двалин. Он здесь тоже не первый день, а говорить ему, в отличие от короля, можно сколько угодно. — Это у нас Торин в салочки со Смаугом играл.  
— Эй! — доносится возмущенное с койки.  
— Нет, а что? «Догони меня дракон», забава народная...  
— Да, но пол-то? — недоумевает Кили.  
— Хотели залить его вместе с драконом. Только наш мастер-кузнец промахнулся с теплоотдачей.  
— Двалин!  
— А расплавили-то металл как? — спрашивает Фили, пока Торин, оскорбленный, не попытался подняться и не растряс себе раны. — Здесь же все печи остыть должны были намертво.  
— А Смауга и заставили их разжечь.  
— Как?!

Торин с блаженной улыбкой откидывается назад на подушки. Двалин хмыкает, с особым теплом глядя на друга.  
— Очень просто. Торин назвал его червяком.  
— Жирным червяком, — с достоинством уточняет король.  
Принцы переглядываются.  
«Да, дядя может», — читают в глазах друг друга.

А Двалин продолжает:  
— Смауг и дыхнул огоньком.  
— И мы это пропустили... — страдальчески закатывает глаза Кили.  
Двалин ухмыляется от души.  
— А еще Торин на носу у него сплясал.  
— ЧТО?!  
Торин не выдерживает, смеется.  
— «Укуси меня дракон», народный танец кхазад... — осекается, задохнувшись, и зажимает недавно зашитый живот. — Что-то вроде.  
Двалин прижимает его за плечи к постели.  
— Да лежи ты спокойно! — рычит сердито. — Смирно болей.  
— Я и так лежу, — ворчит Торин.  
— То есть выздоравливай.  
— Это уже лучше...

Фили с Кили вновь переглядываются.  
«И это — наш узбад...»  
«Дядя».  
«Король Эребора».  
Король улыбается, вытягиваясь поудобнее и глядя на младших.  
И Кили, конечно же, спрашивает:  
— Ладно, а что потом?

...через пару минут все заливаются смехом снова.


End file.
